Freeze Jet
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Orland learns how to play Freeze Jet for the first time. Needless to say, things don't go very well


The sun was shining at Tarrytown Airport and Jay Jay and his friends were outside playing a game of "Freeze Jet." Their new friend Orland, who had come in from the North Peaks, was playing this game for the first time, and they were very excited.

Orland however was very nervous.

"Um, guys I've never played before." He said, nervously. "I do hope it's not tricky."

Don't worry Orland Said Tracy comfortingly Its easy when you get the hang of it.

"Yes," Agreed Snuffy. "Savannah played this game with me and Tracy all the time when we were younger."

"And now you will learn how to play too!" Beamed Tracy.

"I … guess so." replied Orland hesitantly.

"The rules are simple." Jay Jay informed him helpfully. "All you have to do is dance or just move around when I'm not looking and when I yell 'Freeze' you just freeze like a statue!"

"I understand." Orland said.

"Right!" Jay Jay turned around and called 'go!' over his wing.

Jay Jay waited for a minute and then called out; "Freeze!"

He spun round again- only to find Herky bouncing around still, and Orland for some reason was upside down.

"Sorry Jay Jay," Apologized Herky. "I'm not great at stopping at bouncing." He managed to stop himself and glanced at Orland who looked embarrassed.

"I tried to stop, but I- I- I fell over." He admitted, coming out in a stutter.

"Hey there's no need to be nervous," Jay said kindly. "I'll give you both another chance. You didn't mean to do that. Just do your best."

So they began again.

…

The second time Jay Jay called out for them to stop the casualties of gravity and pendulum were Tracy and Orland, the latter having frozen again too quickly.

Snuffy and Herky, on the other hand, were perfectly still and on the ground.

Poor Orland groaned quietly. He picked himself up, and fled the hanger.

"Orland!" Jay Jay called. He was shocked at the sudden change in his friend's mood. "Quick, can you guys come with me?" He asked urgently.

They agreed, and followed their friend out of their hanger.

"What about our game?" Asked Herky.

"We can pick it up again," Replied Jay Jay "But we need to pick Orland up first."

…

They found Orland looking at the sky on a nearby hill.

Hey Orland Tracy said softly, hoping to draw conversation.

"Hi Tracy." He replied gloomily. "Hello guys." Was his miserable addition to his greeting.

"Orland what happened?" Asked Jay Jay, curiously. "You just took off and it worried us."

"Well, it's just that… I don't want to play it anymore." He said firmly, which surprised the Jets.

"Why?" Asked Tracy, feeling sympathy for the tangerine striped jet.

"It's because I can't play it right." sniffed Orland. He was trying hard not to cry.

"No can play it right the first time." Soothed Jay Jay. "None of us did."

"I can't." Grinned Herky goofily I always keep jumping, as you've noticed.

"And I always landed upside down because I froze too quickly." She admitted. "Still do it often enough."

Snuffy let out a breath of confidence. "I always fell over one wheel." Was his simple, blunt confession.

"And to tell the truth, I wasn't great at being the leader." He told Orland. His face showed honest, simple truth. One could literally have written 'Verity' across his forehead and not much difference would have been made.

"So, what happened then?" Asked Orland, in spite of himself.

"Well we practiced often and had some encouragement from and each other-and Savannah," Jay Jay explained. "That's all you need to improve playing."

Orland managed a little smile. But deep down, he still felt a bit bad that his first game of Freeze Jet had failed miserably.

Tracy beamed at him. "I have an idea." She announced. "Why don't we play a game as a four, and we'll show Orland how to play." She suggested.

The others all voted that this was a grand idea.

…

Back at the hanger, they began playing again.

They all had a couple of trial runs show Orland what to do, and soon the game was resumed.

A minute passed between the moment Jay said "Go!" to the moment "Freeze!" had left his mouth.

When he turned around, he grinned.

Everyone was frozen perfectly.

Especially Orland.

As Jay Jay called "Go!" once more and the game began, Orland felt happy. He had finally mastered Freeze- Jet.

With the help of his four wonderful friends.


End file.
